en el reino de los duelistas tan solo un depravado
by kiyomi von de christ
Summary: seto X ? descubranlo si no les gusta el yaoi no lean esta un pco fuerte a mi parecer porfis dejen reviews creo que asi se escribe jeje .


Espero que este fic les agrade tanto como los otros que he hecho.  
Gracias a ustedes he escrito varios ya que me han animado ya que mis historias son buenas muchas gracias por apoyar pero plis deja comentarios te lo agradesere.

Un fic para fines lucrativos.

En el reino de los duelistas tan solo un depravado  
(Seto kaiba x maximilion pegasus)

Ya tenia tiempo y pegasus había hecho lo que quería se había apoderado de las almas del abuelo de yugi y lo que pretendía ahora era obtener el articulo del milenio y kaiba corp. Para revivir a su amada cecilia pero se sentía confundido ya que ahora salía todo de acuerdo a lo planeado. 

Pegasus: (pensando) todo sale como lo he planeado no me quejo yugi hace lo que quiero pronto me entregara su artículo del milenio pero de nada me sirven las almas de seto y mokuba kaiba? O si (mira hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de seto que parecía un cuerpo sin vida y sin alma) mmm claro que por supuesto que por ahora será como un sumiso esclavo me encantaria humillarlo antes de hacer lo planeado se que ahora hará lo que sea todo por su amado hermano mokuba jajaja tan solo liberare tu alma y veré tu reacción ( hace como una sonrisa de morbo).  
Kaiba tan solo despierta y ve a pegasus sentado en su silla.

-Pegasus: Tuviste buenos sueños mi estimado amigo seto kaiba.

-Seto: Yo nunca seré tu amigo infeliz.

-Pegasus: Ja Ja Ja tu singular tu forma bravía siempre me ha agradado ( se le acerca) mi buen amigo no se por que te desquitas conmigo yo no te he hecho nada o si (entono de burla) Ja Ja Ja.

-Seto: (furioso) te has metido con la familia kaiba pero lo único que me interesa ahora es recuperar a mi hermano mokuba.

-pegasus: ya veo que estarías dispuesto hacer lo que sea por tu pequeño hermanito (observa la actitud de seto).

-Seto: Vamos que es lo que quieres habla ya (enojado).

-Pegasus: (tono burlesco) OH vamos querido seto se que te va encantar mi propuesta indecorosa (tocando la mejilla de seto) OH vamos te prometo que luego liberare a mokuba no ha a repentiras.

-Seto: eres un...  
-pegasus: jajaja ya hombre no te enojes te van a salir arrugas vamos kaiba todo por el bien de mokuba o no quieres que le pase algo mas que estar en el reino de las sombras.

Pegasus le muestra la carta del alma de mokuba.

-pegasus: tu decides si ser mi sumiso esclavo sexual por un día o que le pase algo a mokuba a pero claro eso no lo quiere nadie vamos kaiba te prometo que no te dolerá si acaso solo un poquito jajaja te dejare a solas por unos minutos ah y por cierto no trates de escapar (muestra la carta del alma de mokuba) si no tu amado hermanito sufrirá las consecuencias.

Por un lado seto no quería aceptar la propuesta indecorosa de pegasus pero si no lo hacia mokuba sufriría las consecuencias.

-pegasus: ya ha terminado el tiempo y dime mi buen seto que has decidido vamos no me dejes con el alma pendiente de un hilo.

Pegasus se le acerca tiernamente.

-Pegasus: vamos responde.

Seto se para de la cama y ve a pegasus con una furia que nunca había tenido hacia a sus enemigos de pronto baja la mirada repreguntaba así mismo asi es la unica forma de rescatar a mokuba sin ser humillado por el enemigo.

Seto: (apretando fuertemente su puño y bajando la mirada de vergüenza) esta bien tu ganas puedes hacer lo que quieras obedeceré todo lo que digas.

-pegasus: contento ah sabia que ibas a tomar la decisión correcta tan solo agregare algo antes de comenzar no usare mis poderes para escuchar tus pensamientos asi y una cosa mas no es por ser sadomasoquista pero estas esposas son hechas especialmente para ti jijiji y solo las podrás abrir si me obedeces claro.  
-seto: (enfadado) ahh pegasus me lo vas a pagar eres un depravado sexual.

-pegasus: ah gracias eso fue como un pequeño halago para mi pero basta de hablar vamos la noche es joven y mañana ay duelos que terminar y te juro que yugi será derrotado ah y claro que cumpliré con mi promesa liberarlos claro siempre y cuando derrote a yugi y quedarme con kaiba corp.

Después de comentarle eso se pone un tanto meloso sin duda le atraía seto pero no podía admitirlo abiertamente pero lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de maximilion pegasus era satisfacer su apetito sexual de pronto toma la mano esposada de seto y acaricia suavemente pegasus rompe salvajemente la camiseta y el pantalón seto en unos instantes estaba desnudo.

-seto: (pensando) de alguna forma u otra tengo que buscar la manera de que mi hermano mokuba no le pase nada en manos de este depravado.

Pegasus tenia a su merced lo tenia inmóvil pero mientras pegasus le hacia el amor a seto el tan solo pensaba en deshacerse de el pronto seto lanza a pegasus.

-seto: ya basta de esto! (se para de la cama )

Pegasus: OH vaya esto se pone salvaje vamos seto quieres poner en peligro a tu hermano.

Seto: (hace su sonrisa de confianza) no lo es lo que pasa es que nunca lo pude admitir por orgullo (le da un beso).

Por dentro pegasus estaba satisfecho por el cometido pero sentía que no había humillado a seto tal y como lo había pensado .

Pegasus:( se le ilumina la cara al ver que seto sede a sus peticiones) vaya me tienes sorprendido a eso es a lo que yo digo tragarse el orgullo.

Seto: (pensando) debo de distraerlo que algún modo para agarrar las llaves.

Pegasus: me has de disculpar mi buen seto es tanta mi excitación que me gustaría que brindemos en este momento.

Pegasus hace una llamada para que uno de sus sirvientes lo atendiera y seto aprovecha el momento de distracción de pegasus y agarra las llaves de las esposas que le había puesto.

Pegasus: que silencio estas kaiba tal y como si estuvieses planeando escapar de mi (brilla el articulo del milenio).

Seto:( sonríe todo salía como lo planeaba) mm por supuesto que no pegasus. 

Pegasus se le acerca a seto.

De pronto seto agarra desprebenido a pegasus de una manera forma la cual no puede defenderse.

Seto: (enojado) ya estoy arto de esto te sugiero que liberes a mokuba libéralo o te mato.

Pegasus: j aja ja sabia que algo asi iba suceder de nuevo pero ah claro tu no puedes jugar como yo (brilla su articulo del milenio).

Cae el cuerpo inmóvil de seto al suelo.

Pegasus: (sujeta la carta del alma de mokuba y seto) lo siento kaiba tu te lo buscaste (sonrisa de morbo) pero cumplí mi cometido solo ahora falta yugi que me entregué su articulo del milenio ja ja j aja .

Fin 

recuerden que después yugi libera a los hermanos kaiba venciendo a pegasus en un juego de las sombras


End file.
